Celebration
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine find a spectacular way to celebrate their move into their new house.


_**A/N:** I'm posting this fic in celebration of Grant Gustin's appearance at "The Glee Project". The fic is inspired by this a super hot photo found here "25 . media . tumblr tumblr_m6o5qg3qvF1r8z1gdo1_500 . png"__. I'm a bit nervous about this since it's the first time I've written stair!sex. To my dear readers, **if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I have a Tumblr where I talk about my other SeBlaine WIPs and post my SeBlaine drabbles which are not posted on this site. I'd be honored if you can follow me at ******rykerstrom . tumblr . com** as it's also the easiest way to reach me. Thanks and enjoy! _

* * *

CELEBRATION

Blaine's skin felt hot and slightly raw as his body rubbed against the plush carpet. He could feel the steps dug into his back and the fiber from the carpet slid against him as Sebastian rolled his hips slowly and ground into him again, just the way Blaine liked it. Blaine wasn't sure how long they had been at this but he just didn't want it to stop. He wasn't sure if it was because they were in the process of christening their new house or if it was due to the fact that for the first time in Blaine's life, he was actually having sex on the stairs.

It was one of those things that Blaine saw in movies or heard people talked about, but never did he think that he would actually have a chance to try it. This was one of his wildest fantasies coming true.

There were clothes strewn about everywhere on the stairs from when they had haphazardly pulled each other's clothes off as they tumbled in through the front door. They had spent the better part of the evening going out in celebration for moving into their new home. It was a special milestone in their lives together, and if there was anything that Blaine was certain about his husband, it was that Sebastian would never do anything half-assed when it came to their special milestones. And true enough, Sebastian had the entire evening carefully planned out, starting with a dinner at one of the most acclaimed restaurants in town and followed with box seats at the local opera house.

It had been a while since they had gone on a proper date, and the excitement of the day had left Blaine feeling giddy and on edge. Of course, it also didn't help when his husband had been giving him little teasing touches throughout the date, ranging from brushing his thumb lightly over Blaine's hand and his foot nudging its way up Blaine's leg during the dinner, to having Sebastian's hand caressing Blaine's thigh during the show. By the time they were done with the show, Blaine was already a mess of need and want.

Blaine was sure they must look quite a sight right now. With him reclining on the steps with his skin slicked with sweat and his legs bent and spread wide apart, completely exposed and at Sebastian's mercy. Sebastian had his hands under Blaine's thighs, his fingers gripping Blaine so tightly that Blaine was certain that there would be bruises tomorrow. But that was all right, Blaine liked to know that he was the only one with Sebastian's marks on him.

Blaine's mouth opened in a soundless gasp as Sebastian brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him again. They had been at this ever since they came home and as much as Blaine loved it, he was getting close. He strained up a little to kiss Sebastian's lips, panting breathlessly against him as he tasted the saltiness on Sebastian's lips.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Sebastian's breathing was just as ragged as Blaine's, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a slight sense of possessiveness knowing that this was a side of Sebastian that only he could see.

As nice as it was to have Sebastian taking his time grounding into him, at this point that Blaine just wanted Sebastian to lose control and fuck him to pieces. "Just give it to me."

Blaine watched with hooded gaze as his husband's eyes darken with lust at those words. Without another word, Sebastian pushed Blaine's legs up further and hooked them over his shoulders. Before Blaine even had a chance to brace himself, Sebastian had already pulled out all the way and slammed back in, pounding into Blaine hard, rough, and fast.

Blaine let his head fell back against the carpet and his one hand gripped onto the steps as he felt his body rocked from the force of the thrusts. He reached up with his other hand and tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, pulling him forward so that their lips met, tongues sliding against each other.

"Harder!" Blaine tried to lift his hips to meet Sebastian's thrusts and groaned in frustration when his current position made it a challenge. He heard Sebastian letting out a chuckle before he picked up his pace, pushing in as deeply into Blaine as he could go every time. Sebastian felt hot, throbbing, and full inside of him. Blaine could feel every movement, every stretch, and every drag. He knew he was probably going to get bruises on his back tomorrow, but that was all right; because he wanted it all.

Sebastian angled his thrust just so and brushed against Blaine's prostate again, and that was all it took. For a moment, it was almost as though Blaine had lost motor control of his body as he felt himself arching up, twisting and shuddering as his orgasm slammed into him, sending his world into a searing flash of white. Sebastian climaxed shortly after with Blaine's name on his lips and his hips stuttering as he fucked Blaine through his orgasm.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle as they laid on the steps, their breathing still coming in harsh pants. The air around them smelled of sex and cologne, it was the most apt in a satisfying way.

"I have to say ..." Sebastian spoke up, his voice a little shaky. "That has got to be the best date ever."

"Absolutely," Blaine agreed.

"Mm, but you know me. There're always ways to make it better." Sebastian nuzzled his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he pressed small open-mouth kisses on his skin. "I want to make this evening fan-fucking-tastic."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Blaine tilted his head to one side to give Sebastian better access. He shivered in anticipation when felt his husband's lips ghosting over his ear.

"Well ..." Sebastian slipped his hands under Blaine and lifted him up. "How about we christened every single room in the house tonight?"

"Okay." Blaine laughed softly as Sebastian carried him up the steps.

This was definitely the best date ever.

(END)


End file.
